Black Ice
by randomobsession123
Summary: what if Jack Frost became Black Ice? (still suck at this) still don't own them. no slash.
1. The Turning

**Hi ya'll! I really wanted to write this. I made sure I was in a bad mood when I wrote this and everything. (I tend to write better stories when I'm upset) anywho... Onwards!**

It was a fight with Pitch. The gaurdins, were winning but someone was missing

**Gaurdians POV**

A piercing scream of agony filled the air. The gaurdins finished off the last of the nightmares and turned to the sound. They looked, and froze, for there, in the middle of a black mass of sand was Jack. "Help me!" Jack cried, his eyes filled with terror. Jack exterior seemed to be calm, full of strength and will but his eyes gave away the fear he truly felt. "Please! Help!" However there was nothing the guardians could do, for their minds seemed to not be working. Jack's staff was in his hands, but he seemed to be paralyzed, for the sand held him down. They just watched in horror as Jack's hair went slowly, but surely, from the color of the whitest, purest snow, to the color of the blackest of nights. They stared as his pale white skin turned to a horrible gray.

But the worst things were his eyes. They watched as they flickered from the beautiful sky blue to a terrible cat-like yellow. His eyes flickered back and forth and they knew Jack was fighting for his innocence. However, Jack was scared, for he was losing. He knew that death wasn't an option, due to his immorality. The other path was to become a fearling. That was the path he was stuck with. Still Jack was gonna fight. The guardians suddenly snapped out of their shock and attacked, but Pitch had the advantage for they didn't know where he was, and when he'd pop up. "Tsk,tsk. couldn't save your friend could you?" Pitch said from behind. Jacks eyes had gone back blue and the others knew he was still fighting.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled, even if this was happening to him, he wanted his friends to know he was still in there. Pitch only increased the sand and his eyes turned back yellow. Then, to the guardians dismay, Pitch shot a tentacle of sand through Jack's heart, turning cold and dark. Jack let out another high pitched scream as the tentacle went through and more blood splattered on his hoodie as his eyes glossed over. Jack's heart was now cold. It was colder than a blizzard on Pluto. The others watched as he was lowered on the ground. Jack, and the others knew that he had lost this round.

"Depose of them." Pitch commanded. Instantly Jack looked at them with his yellow eyes filled with hate, and gave a small nod.

"Jack! It's us! Your friends!" Tooth exclaimed but he simply sent an ice bolt at her and then leapt into action, doing just as Pitch said. The ice bolts were black as they flew around, a mixture of hate, darkness, and all other negative emotions. The guardians realized there was nothing they could do at the moment and ran.

*******later*******

Tooth cried silently. She knew she should've helped but didn't know how. Now he's gone and it brought a pain to her heart. She knew even the worst people had a good side, and sometimes if that good side showed through, the person could reverse the effects. But those people never came back the same as before. They came back depressed, still showing habits. It was heartbreaking to know what being in that condition had done to them.

However what scared her wasn't that he may never come back, what scared her was his eyes. Instead of the fun-loving, sky blue eyes she knew and loved, they were now a cold and heartless yellow. When he was attacking them, those eyes had a mission. A mission to steal, kill, and destroy. Those eyes said he didn't give a damn about kids thoughts and dreams. He was no longer the Jack Frost they knew. But the way fought for his innocence gave her hope and she knew he was still in there, somewhere. With that thought, she went about her duties as the tooth fairy.

**Good Jack's POV (thoughts)**

The Jack Frost they knew was dead. He knew that. What replaced him was a being of hatred, fear,and darkness. His heart was now hard as rock and cold as ice. The memories of the last few hours were there, the pain, the blood, the looks on their faces. Sure the good Jack was showing through now, but he could feel the darkness creeping back in. He's heard stories of this happening, of sprits coming back from all this, but they had a lot of power, or just been newly turned, and even those were rare. He knew that the rest just got darker and darker until it consumed them. He knew he could get through it. He had faith in that. A while later, he felt the sun come up and something inside him told him to run and hide. He stayed out until it got too great to ignore. He knew that was the start of new life that he was gonna hate.

**Norths POV**

He didn't get it. He didn't get how Pitch had been able to do this. It had only been two years since he was defeated the first time. He didn't get how Pitch had gotten so strong. But he now had Jack. That bothered North. He wished he had done something. But now there was nothing he could do. Maybe Jack will be ok. _Yes. Jack is big boy, he can handle himself_.

** Here you go. Don't know what to do with this. Tell me in a review! Bye! BTW, got this idea from picture in the link below,** art/Dark-Jack-Frost-347846515


	2. The Welcoming

**Hi! I'm sorry it took me forever to do this update. But I use my mom's computer for this and I wasn't allowed to use unless my room was clean and then that got done and school, I'm gonna shut up now. By the way, this is just part one of the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Jack's POV (dream)**

_ "Whooooo hooooo!" Bunny exclaimed. "We don't have to deal with that bludge anymore!" The others gave their whoops and hollers of agreement. "Who knew it would be that easy getting rid of him?" Tooth said. The four of them went on with their cheering. Jack felt like crying. He felt the tears prickle his eyes and some stays managed to get away. This is how they felt about his turning? They were happy he was gone? That's what they were happy about? It saddened him, but he also felt anger, that burning sensation that made him want to do the unthinkable. This is just a dream. It has to be. There's no way they are like this. But could it be real?_

**Jack's POV**

Jack woke up in a sickly, warm sweat. He started to freak out, for he was not in a bed at North's or in a tree somewhere. He was on a cot in a dark room. _Where am I? What happening?_ Slowly the last 24 hours came back to him. He sighed. He had hoped it was just a dream. The sun was just setting and he stayed down so the sun's last harmful rays won't get him. He looked around and saw that he wasn't alone. There were many other spirits Pitch had turned. But there was one that stuck out. She was large and hard to miss. She was making little dark sand sculptures and you can tell she was experienced. She looked as if she was turned long ago, like she gave up on turning back. She was Pitch's slave. As he looked he felt his faith start to slip. Something told him she had faith long ago and look how that turned out. As he was about to sit up, for the sun had finally gone down, he heard,

"Who the hell are you?" Jack looked up and saw a girl who looked like him, hard yellow eyes, night dark hair, and pale gray skin. The girl gave a sigh of exasperation. "Well, you gonna answer the damn question?" she asked.

"Jack Frost" he answered. "What's it to you?"

"I have a right to know your damn name. Mine's Amy." She said. Other spirits had gathered around and started saying

"Pitch finally did it." Jack looked around and wondered what they were talking about and felt a cool breeze blow across his chest. Looking down he realized that he was still wearing his bloody ripped up hoodie. Of course he wasn't still bleeding but it still probably looked weird. Amy looked down at him as well and burst out laughing.

"You're the one Pitch wanted so bad?!" she said as she tried to catch her breath. Jack was confused. "You ain't the strongest looking guy. He went through all this trouble, to find you and stuff, and that's what you look like?"

"Ok. First off, I'm not a fucking scrawny kid! Second, I'm confused about why that son of a bitch wants me? What did I do to him?" Jack was taken aback from his words. Those words weren't even in his vocabulary. Yet, he had just used him. He was a guardian and the last he checked, guardians don't cuss. Suddenly the room grew quiet and Pitch walked in.

"Hello, slaves." Instantly Jack and Amy forgot about the argument, ready to obey Pitch's every command. "Jubilee. You are to show Jack how things are done." The girl from before, the one who caused his faith to slip, turned around and nodded. The one who had given up hope.

**There you go! Sorry for shortness, but like I said, it's only part one. Part two will come later on today, if I have time. Remember to review, It keeps this 12 year old happy! **

**P.S. there's a poll on my profile. The yes: my way means that it'll have a happy ending, but not the one you expect. Please take the Poll!**


	3. The Ropes

I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay. Onwards!

Jubilee stepped forward and smiled an eerie smile. Unknown to Jack, the night before him was going to be torture. She loved her job, showing newbies how things are done. Now she has a new recruit and she was gonna have her fun. "So you're the infamous Jack Frost, huh?"

"Yes"

"Master Pitch was defeated by you and your friends and now he's got you."

"Yes"

"Funny how the tables turned. Now follow me, there are things to be done."

Good Jack had a moment of glory, before he dragged back down by the darkness. Sadly it was wrong place, wrong time.

"No" he said. Jubilee turned sharply for she did not like to be told that word. Being Pitch's favorite, she could do some things the others can't do.

"What did you say?"

"No" he said with firmness in his voice.

He gasped as his head hit the back wall, and her hand went around his neck.

"Listen here you little son of a bitch. You will do as I say, do you understand? You may think that you can do what you want, but you can't. And if you defy me again, I will make sure your neck snaps. I'll make sure your head forever is turned in the wrong direction. I will pull your eyeballs out and cut you down the middle of your chest. Do you understand?"

Saying Jubilee's hand had tightened was an understatement. Jack scratched and clawed at her hand, desperate for air. Hearing her threats only sent him into a panic attack. Her hand tightened, and soon he stopped. Jack's breathing was shallow and weak. His heartbeat went slower, slower and slower still. His brain went fuzzy and his body limp. Each breath was a pain as he tried to breath. Each lung heaving as they struggled to do their job. His head lolled to the side as his body started to shut down.

Jubilee laughed. She would've gladly killed him, but that was the few things she couldn't do. She let go and he fell limply to the floor, his head hitting it hard. He gasped for air and rubbed his throat warily. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry.

Not knowing what he was doing, he swung blindly, hitting her arm. Turning swiftly had him on the ground, her foot on his chest. Leaning in she said, "You should really stop doing this" she smirked as she dug her heel into his chest. "You don't want to get hurt do you?" Taking her foot off his chest, she said, "Now get your ass of the floor! We've got a long day."

"Ok" Jack answered. He pushed himself off the floor and followed her. As he looked around he saw that some of the other fearlings were laughing, while others looked relived that it wasn't them, while others still looked emotionless. Jack followed Jubilee. He followed her until they reached Santoff Clausen. As Jubilee opened the door he asked, "Why are we here?"

"I think you should know what your friends are really like. She said. Then taking Jack's hand she led him inside, both of then staying to the shadows. In the shadow of a corner, they watched. Her hand in his.

"With him gone I actually got some work done." Bunny was saying."

"No more of him bothering yetis and elves" North said.

"Today was so peaceful without his pranks and endless chattering." Tooth said. Sandy gave thumbs up agreeing with all of them.

Jack was bewildered. He had been certain they would come looking for him, trying to save him. But no, they were sitting here talking about how much easier their lives were without him. He was sad, but it was easily overcome by anger. *That's how they felt? They were happy?* Jack was angry. He was angry with the Guardians', the moon, fate.., everything! He wanted to bite, kick, scratch, anything he could do to make them suffer. But Jack didn't attack. No, he decided to do what Jack did best. He decided to have a little fun.

He let go of Jubilee's hand and dropped down to the floor. He picked himself up and ran to the Guardians'. "Help me! They're after me!"

"How did you get here?" Bunny asked.

"Does that really matter? I ran. They're after me! Please hide me!" he cried. He started to sob, a sinister smirk behind his crying mask. *they are so gullible* he thought. He let himself fall to his knees, still sobbing. North looked at him and picked him up.

"Shhh…. Jack. You are with Guardians'. You will be alright." He then carried Jack to his room and set him down. "Stay in here." He then left Jack in the room.

"If you except me to do that, you don't know me." He muttered. He then opened the window and stepped into the night. Jubilee then came out of the shadow of the building.

"That was pretty good" she said. "But now I'm gonna show how things work." She gave him a glass jar of nightmare sand.

Jack smiled as he took the jar. "I'm ready."

Jamie POV

Jamie couldn't sleep. He really couldn't. He tried sleeping in different positions, and went to the bathroom. He was sitting on his bed cross-legged trying to read a book for school. He then heard a scream from Sophie's room. Jumping up he went to see what was wrong. The four year old was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked as he entered the room. Sophie looked at her brother and hugged him.

"Big Brother! You're alive!" she squealed.

Jamie will admit. He was confused. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sophie looked up at him with her big, tear-filled eyes and said. "You died in my dream. Mommy and Daddy too." She sniffed. "Why would Sandy give me such bad dreams?"

Jamie sighed. He then said, "That was a nightmare Sophie. Only Pitch gives those." That last sentence went around in his head. *only Pitch gives those* "Oh shit." He said. He then ran to the side of Sophie's bed and looked under it. There was nothing there. Just a little pile of black sand. That was all the proof he needed. He then ran to his room and put it in an old McDonald's cup. He knew he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon but decided to try anyway. However when he turned around, he saw that Sophie was in his bed fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he climbed in silently next to her. He looked up at the ceiling as he absently put his arm around her, just to keep here saf

Jack's POV

"You put too much sand, last time. Let's see how you do here." Jubilee had led him to a different house and they snuck in through the window. The girl in the bed had short red hair, and a green tee- shirt. She looked so peaceful, currently dreaming of a snowball fight. Taking a pinch of sand he threw it on the girl and she cringed in fear. She suddenly awoke with a scream as they were exiting.

Pippa's POV

It was Jack Frost. Right? It had to be. But it couldn't be. The boy that just left her window had black hair, a black sweater, gray skin, and a sinister smirk. The boy that just left her window looked just like Pitch. I couldn't be Jack, right. Being too tired to think she closed her window and went back to sleep with a plan to talk to Jamie in the morning.

**When they were holding hands, that was Jubilee using her powers, nothing more. before she was turned, being in her presence or touching her, made you go into a joyful mood. now with her being a fearling, her touch makes, you feel hate, and anger. her nightmare sand manipulates you to see what is not there.**


	4. The Realization

**I have one thing to say. I AM SOOOOOO VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! Our internet got turned off the day after my last chapter. Has it turned back on yet? No. How am I posting right now? The library. Awesome! So now I'm updating this story. Thank you those who are still reading this!**

**PIPPA POV**

Pippa awoke with a plan in her head and a determined look to her face. It was a little early for a twelve year old to be up on a Saturday morning, but who cares, this was important. She got ready and ate breakfast quickly. She was no longer questioning whether or not last night's visitor was Jack, she was sure of it. His appearance confirmed something else, he had joined Pitch. I mean what else is there? After writing a note for her mother, she headed towards Jamie's house.

**JAMIE POV. **

He didn't get any sleep at all last night. It was the reason he was walking around the house at 8:00 in the morning. His mom would've been proud. Sophie was at day care and his mom was at work. He was home alone. _Ding dong!_ Jamie jumped about a foot in the air before checking to see who it is. Seeing it was Pippa, he went to answer the door.

"Hey Pippa." Jamie said. "Why are you here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure!" Jamie said, opening the door wider. She stepped inside. An awkward silence followed.

"Sooooo…. "Jamie said. "Have you seen Jack lately? He said he'll come see us like a month ago." He just wanted to start a conversation.

"I've seen him. He's not himself though." Pippa said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie inquired.

Pippa paused as if she was unsure of herself. She sighed. "Jamie. I think Jack's joined Pitch." She looked at him to see his reaction.

Jamie was stunned, if you could call it that. "Jack and Pitch are on the same side?" he asked. She had to be pulling his leg. But he soon realized she wasn't, when she nodded her head. Jamie started pacing. Jack has joined Pitch. That was bad news. It went right up there with finding out your parents were dead. Jamie wasn't only worried for Jack, he was worried for everyone. No offence to Jack, but Jamie has seen what winter can do. Icy roads cause car accidents. Heavy snow knocks the power out, and tree limbs fall and kill. Avalanches, they explain themselves. Jamie had to say Jack being evil was not gonna help that death rate go down.

"Jamie, are you ok?" Pippa asked. He shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah I'm fine. So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"What can we do?" Pippa said. She seemed just as worried as he was.

"Well… we could, ummmm…" Jamie sputtered.

Pippa gave him a look. "You don't have an idea do you?" she asked.

"I have something!" Jamie exclaimed. "According to Jack, there's a spirit for every holiday. Even ones like President's Day, and Labor Day. If it's November now…"

"That means the next holiday is Veteran's day. Which is only five days away. What makes you so sure this is gonna work anyway?" Pippa asked.

"Well… I'm not that sure." Jamie said. "Hope for the best?"

**JACK'S POV**

Jack awoke and found himself under the bed that North had put him in the night before. He didn't care, it was dark here and he liked it. But he could sense it was sundown, and time for his plan to proceed. He looked at the jar of nightmare sand he had taken from Jubilee. He felt a tingling in his hands and realized that sand was coming out of his own fingertips. He looked at the jar and chuckled to himself. "Looks like I won't need that." He put the jar down. He tried to make something with his sand. There wasn't much he could do with so little of it. He heard a knock on his door.

"Jack, are you in there mate?" a voice asked from the outside. It was Bunny. Jack couldn't help but smile. Small rivulets of fear were coming off the rabbit.

"Come in." Jack said. "Unless you're scared." Bunny stepped inside. That was mistake number one. He closed the door behind him, to talk to Jack in private. That was mistake number two. He sat down in a chair across the room, thinking Jack wouldn't do anything to him. That was mistake number three, for under the bed, Jack had finally managed to make a dangerously sharp dagger. Jack was gonna do far worse than hurting him; he was gonna make Bunny live his worst nightmare.

Bunny started to talk. "Jack, do you know where we can find Pitch's lair? We can help you." He started.

Jack couldn't take any more of their games. He lunged from under the bed, landing on top of the pooka. He looked him dead in the eye. "I heard everything you said. I heard it all." Jack said. He raised his hand and stabbed Bunny in the stomach. "Did you think I'll fall for your petty lies and tricks? You don't even care for me. The last two years were all a joke." Bunny cried out in anguish, as Jack turned the knife inside him. Jack leaned in close, his usual smirk on his lips. He leaned in until his lips were almost touching Bunny's furry ear. His voice was a deadly whisper. "And now, I'm gonna make you pay."

**JAMIE POV**

"Hi mom." Jamie said into the phone. "Can Pippa stay over tonight?"

"I don't know. Is your room clean?" his mother asked.

"Yes." Jamie answered.

"You know what I mean by clean, right?"

"Yes."

"What did Pippa's mother say?"

"She said yes."

His mother sighed. "Ok then. If it's alright with her, it's alright with me."

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome. I love you. See you soon."

"Love you too. Good night"

Jamie put down the phone, and looked at the time. It was 8:00. His mom would be home in 30 minutes and he shouldn't have to worry about Jack until he goes to sleep. He turned to Pippa.

"Pippa, I need your help to clean up my room."

Pippa laughed. "Of course you do." She said.

**BUNNY'S POV**

"I'm gonna make you pay." Jack blew a handful of snow at Bunny and watched him suffer. The snowflakes stung his face with an unbearable pain, but what he saw overrode it. Bunny's eyes glazed over and he saw something he never hoped to see. He saw his family. Both of them. The one he had now, the Guardians, and his old one, from his home world. Both families were dead. The eyes were glossy, and there was no reassuring rise and fall of the chest. There was blood everywhere, on the corpses, the ground, everywhere. He didn't understand. He had watched his whole world die, his family, his friends, the civilization as a whole was gone. When he became a guardian, he vowed that he wouldn't let this family die. Now look at them. He had broken that promise too.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The sound startled him out of his stupor. He could recognize that laugh anywhere. Pitch Black.

"Come out you show pony!" Bunny yelled. He was pissed with this man and was ready to send him back where he belongs.

"Picking off your Guardian friends was so easy. The question is where were you?" Pitch taunted him from the shadows. "Some promise keeper you are. You can't protect your own family. What possessed Manny to think you can protect the entire child population?" Bunny couldn't take it. Pinpointing where the voice was coming from, he went at it. As soon as he got close enough, he saw the shadow move.

"Come out you bloody coward!" Bunny shouted angrily.

**JACK'S POV**

Jack chuckled to himself. "I guess history does repeat itself." With those words, he left Bunny withering in his own fear. He opened the window and flew outside, the wind carrying him. He left the pole and went to Pennsylvania. It was a state he was familiar with. If he worked fast, he could get at least a quarter of the state done. He started, of course with Burgess. He knew the kids here, and he knew all their worst fears. Cupcake's house came first. Once in her room he saw her dream. _Is it just me, or is she always dreaming of unicorns? _Shrugging, he sprinkled his sand on her. The galloping unicorn around her head, convulsed and withered into the shape of a nightmare, he couldn't help but smile as the girl cringed underneath the covers, her bottom lip quivering. It was the same with the other children. He had one more house to go. The Bennet house. He always had fun with these kids. Who said it had to stop?

**JAMIE'S POV**

He heard the window creak open. Sophie was asleep, and as his mother thought so were they. But Jamie and Pippa were wide awake. In the thirty minutes it took to clean his room, they had thought of a better plan than the one before. They were about to initiate it. "Ready?" Jamie whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Pippa replied. They both felt a cold gust of wind as the wind opened wider. They heard the light thud of someone landing on the floor.

"3,2,1, now!" both kids popped up, and turned their flashlights on just as he was putting sand on Sophie.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he covered his face with his hands, a scowl on his face.

_Ok, maybe this plan isn't' better than the last one…. _

**GOOD JACK (WHEREVER HE IS…)**

He was imprisoned in his own mind. He could see everything he was doing. He heard every one of 'his' evil thoughts. He was like a cell phone light set on dims in a pitch black cave somewhere. Ha, Pitch Black. Wasn't he how he got in this mess in the first place? He thought over the last two days. When he had met Jubilee, he had gotten control of himself for about two seconds. He almost got himself killed as well. He had heard what the guardians had to say about his absence and it broke his heart. But it had to be a trick somehow! He sighed. Gotta love life. Due to nothing better to do he looked though 'his' eyes and he almost jumped for joy. Jamie and Pippa! If he could just get to them!

**JACK'S POV**

He couldn't believe it. Can't a guy spread fear in peace? But he can wonder about that later. "Leave my sister alone!" Jamie whisper-shouted.

"Or what?" Jack said. Before Jamie could answer, Jack felt his legs fail him and he fell to his knees holding his head. He was in pain and didn't know why. "What the hell?" Jack exclaimed. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't take it. He could feel himself screaming. Soon it was only him and the pain. Jamie came to his aid.

"Jack?" Jamie asked.

**GOOD JACK (AGAIN)**

"H-h-help me!" Jack said, his voice shook as he fought for control of his own body. "H-help me p-please!" He felt the dark shadows of his mind trying to pull him back in. They clawed at his ankles and legs. Jack kicked at them, desperate to get his message across. "Jamie please!" he shouted tears in his eyes. The shadows gave a great tug and Jack lost control.

**JACK'S POV**

Just as quickly as it had come, the pain went away. He didn't bother with the other two kids, he was distracted. Plus he had some questions and he wanted answers.

**JAMIE'S POV**

To be honest, he thought he wouldn't be alive right now. Jack just flew out the window. He didn't make him live his worst nightmare or anything. He was startled out of his stupor as Pippa asked a question. "Jamie, what just happened? Jack just fell to his knees for no reason screaming at the top of his lungs. Is he ok?"

"I don't know. But his eyes did turn back blue. What's going on?" he asked.

**I am done! Sorry for leaving you where you are. But you're gonna have to deal with it. For now. Personally, I think this chapter sucks. What do you think? No flames not in the mood. However, there is one thing. I still can't decide if Jack should be saved or not. So tell me in your review! Go now, shoo, shoo!**

**P.S. Good Jack is still there. He was this whole time. We just don't know where. Like I said a cell phone light set on dim in a dark room. And getting weaker and weaker each day, we don't know how long…..**

**P.P.S. There is a difference between sand and snow. Sand, Jamie and Pippa's condition. Snow, Bunny's condition. See?**


End file.
